sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Dick Gautier
|birth_place = Culver City, California, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Arcadia, California, U.S. |resting_place = Cremation |occupation = Actor, comedian, singer, caricaturist |years_active = 1959–2017 |spouse = | | }} |children = 3 }} '' (1973). From top-Dick Gautier, Nita Talbot, Larry Hagman and Diane Baker ]] , When Things Were Rotten, 1975.]] Richard Gautier (October 30, 1931 – January 13, 2017) was an American actor, comedian, singer, and caricaturist. He was known for his television roles as Hymie the Robot in the television series Get Smart, and Robin Hood in the TV comedy series When Things Were Rotten. Gautier also played Hal, the partner of Stanley Beamish, in the short-lived sitcom series Mister Terrific (1967); and had various voice roles in the 1984 animated Transformers series (including the voice of Rodimus Prime). Career Early career Gautier started his career as a nightclub comic and a singer; he joined ASCAP in 1959 after serving in the United States Navy. In 1960, he portrayed fictional rock 'n roll star Conrad Birdie in the original Broadway theatre production of Bye Bye Birdie, receiving a Tony Award nomination for his performance. He would later appear with two of his "Birdie" stars in two films - with Kay Medford in Ensign Pulver in 1964, and with Dick Van Dyke in Divorce American Style in 1967. He appeared in an episode of The Patty Duke Show, "Anywhere I Hang My Horn Is Home". He portrayed the clumsy robot "Hymie" on TV's Get Smart. He portrayed a dance instructor in the original TV series Gidget and a French dress designer in the episode "Samantha, the Dressmaker" from the second season of the TV situation comedy Bewitched. He portrayed Jerry Standish in the ‘divorce comedy’ Here We Go Again, a short-lived (13 episodes; January 1973 to April 1973) sitcom on ABC. In 1974, he played sportscaster Ed Cavanaugh on The Mary Tyler Moore Show in the season four episode, "Hi There, Sports Fans", and a murdered blackmailer in the season three The Rockford Files episode "The Countess". In 1978, he appeared as Harriman in the episode "The Intimate Friends of Janet Wilde" in the NBC crime drama series The Eddie Capra Mysteries. He also portrayed a magician, Cagliostro, in the Wonder Woman TV series episode "Diana's Disappearing Act" starring Lynda Carter. As a game show panelist During the 1970s and 1980s, Gautier was a frequent game show panelist, appearing on Match Game, Family Feud Tattletales, Showoffs, You Don't Say!, Liar's Club, Password Plus, Body Language, Super Password, Win, Lose or Draw, and the TV version of Can You Top This? Batman In 1973, when Burt Ward and Yvonne Craig reprised their Batman roles (as Robin and Batgirl respectively) for a TV public service announcement about equal pay for women, Adam West, who was trying to distance himself from the Batman role at the time, declined to participate. Gautier filled in for West as Batman on this occasion. Voice-over roles Gautier performed several voice-over roles in animation, including Rodimus Prime in the third season of The Transformers animated series from 1986–1987 (taking over for Judd Nelson, who previously performed the role in the 1986 Transformers movie), as well as Serpentor in the G.I. Joe series, Louis from the 1986 cartoon Foofur, Spike the Dog in Tom & Jerry Kids, some additional voices in Hanna-Barbera's The New Yogi Bear Show, Wooly Smurf in The Smurfs, several voices for Inhumanoids, including Crygen and pyre and their combined form Magnakor and he was also the narrator for Discovery Channel's Search for Adventure. Caricatures of celebrities Gautier was known for his caricatures of celebrities, and wrote several instructional books on caricature, drawing, and cartooning. Other Gautier attended TFcon 2013 as a guest where he reprised his role as Rodimus Prime from the Transformers series for a voice play. Personal life Gautier had three children from his first marriage to Beverly J. Gerber. He was divorced from his second wife, actress Barbara Stuart, and his final marriage was to Tess Hightower, a psychologist. Gautier died January 13, 2017 at an assisted living facility in Arcadia, California, following a long illness. Filmography *''Ensign Pulver'' (1964) - Stefanowski *''Divorce American Style'' (1967) - Larry Strickland *''Maryjane'' (1968) - Bearded prisoner (uncredited) *''Wild in the Sky'' (1972) - Diver *''The Manchu Eagle Murder Caper Mystery'' (1975) - Oscar Cornell *''Fun with Dick and Jane'' (1977) - Dr. Will *''Billy Jack Goes to Washington'' (1977) - Gov. Hubert Hopper *''GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords'' (1986) - Brimstone / Bugsie / Klaws / Narlihog (voice) *''Glitch!'' (1988) - Julius Lazar *''The Naked Truth'' (1992) - The Bartender Bibliography * * * * References External links * * * * * Category:1931 births Category:2017 deaths Category:American caricaturists Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male comedians Category:Comedians from California Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Military personnel from California Category:United States Navy sailors Category:Disease-related deaths in California